


Tell Me...

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Harry's Slytherin side is showing. (A drabble series that'll randomly continue)





	1. Tell Me When

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this story, I didn't realize it was going to become a series and somehow it ended up changing tense so don't mind that. 
> 
> Utterly unbetaed.

Harry removes his tie hastily; they only have twenty minutes. He’s expected to head up a meeting and of course, Draco wanted to see him now. 

“I heard Jack from Creatures was flirting with you _again_.” 

Harry opens Draco’s trousers and slides his hand in with ease. Draco is ready for him. “Didn’t think you’d be much into gossip.” He wraps his hand around Draco’s cock and tugs. 

“I’m not…I know how he is and you…” Draco gasps, “…don’t stop him.” 

“I ignore him. Same thing.” 

Harry falls to his knees, ready to take Draco in his mouth when Draco grabs a lock of his hair and forces Harry to look up. “It’s _not_ the same thing.” 

Harry quirks and eyebrow. “I can’t believe you’re jealous when _you’re_ the one claiming we’re not in a relationship. If you allow me to tell people—”

“No,” Draco says, firm. “Now get to work, Auror Potter.” 

Harry rolls his eyes doing what he’s asked. He can hear Draco above him, claiming him, saying he only belongs to Draco. Harry’s smiling to himself when Draco comes down his throat. 

He makes a mental note of buying Jack coffee for the next week.


	2. Tell Me How

They were in the last stall in the Ministry toilets. Draco, almost limp, resting his face against the crook of Harry’s neck while Harry stroked him to the brink of orgasm. He felt Draco’s body shudder; he knew that he was close. Harry was still achingly hard in his trousers, but this wasn’t about Harry right now, it was about Draco. 

Draco stifled a moan, pressing his face into Harry’s skin, and Harry knew that Draco loved being like this. 

Harry had to go away for an undercover assignment for a few days and he wouldn’t see Draco. Draco would never admit that he’d miss Harry, but Harry knew it regardless. 

As Draco came, he bit down on Harry’s skin, his cock pulsating in Harry’s hand. Gods, he was beautiful like this and Harry nearly well loved him for it. 

“Maybe we can talk after you return,” Draco said, once he seemed to have gain control of himself. He wasn’t resting against Harry anymore, and Harry missed it. 

“Yeah? Like a _real_ talk?”

Draco shrugged. “What about you?” Draco gestured towards Harry’s obvious erection. 

“I’m fine” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll have you take care of me when I return.”


	3. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's on his own and is having insecurities.

Being away from everyone for over ten days was proving to be difficult. Being on a mission meant that Harry couldn’t break cover. He couldn’t owl, fire-call, or reach out to Draco in any way possible. Not Draco, not any of his friends, not his supervisor.

Draco was going to kill him. The last thing he wanted to do was not be in touch but this task required him to work hard and stay focused. Harry felt as though he were in a long-distance relationship where he couldn’t see his boyfriend anytime he wanted. Draco’d not signed up for this.

Hell, Draco hadn’t signed up for a relationship yet. He knew Draco cared for him, but would he wait? Would he be cross with Harry for staying away for so long?

Harry tried to tell himself that it was a recon mission and it was going to be over soon. The intel he was supposed to be gathering was simply taking longer than usual. That was normal. That happened all the time. Loads of Aurors went about not seeing their friends and families for weeks.

Except, those people didn’t have a testy boyfriend waiting for them on the other side.


	4. Tell Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lonely

The job was simple enough, and Harry's disguise was good. He was working as kitchen-staff in one of the pubs the drug traffickers met in. The goal was to find out about their next meeting so the Aurors could sweep in and arrest the main supplier. 

He had the info, he just needed to owl it to the Ministry quick, and then he was out of there. 

When it was almost his last day undercover, Harry was surprised to find a familiar blond sitting at the pub. Harry'd been behind the bar at the time, "cleaning up." 

Harry looked at Draco—in his disguise Harry was _so_ familiar with and gaped. 

"Need a drink?" Harry asked as if he didn't know the man. 

"Firewhisky. Neat." 

Harry looked at his boss who nodded at him so he could pour the drink for the customer. As he slid the whiskey-glass to Draco, Harry lowered his voice to speak. "What are you doing here, _David_?" 

Draco smirked. "Why, Harper...didn't think you'd recognise me." 

Harry remembered the last time they'd done this, and it _wasn't_ work related. His mouth watered at the memory. He glared at Draco who eventually shrugged. 

"I was lonely."


	5. Tell Me What

Harry stared at Draco as David and was basically stunned speechless. Did Draco just admit he was lonely? Lonely because Harry wasn't there?

Sure, Harry was certain Draco would've missed him while he was gone, but he'd also not expected Draco to keep waiting this long. The last thing he'd anticipated was Draco coming to him. 

"I get off at eleven." Harry walked away and went back into the kitchen. He should have been infuriated with Draco for showing up like this and nearly messing up the entire mission, but at the same time, he was crazy for loving Draco for doing so. 

At five past eleven, Harry walked out of the back entrance of the pub and made his way to his flat. If David could find out where Harper worked, surely, he'd know where Harper lived. 

"Going for a walk?" David's familiar voice made Harry stop in his tracks and he suppressed his smile. 

"Didn't realise you were searching for me," Harry said. 

Draco looked around as if he was making sure they were alone on the street and picked out his wand to place a charm around them. Then, he held Harry's hand and they walked together.


	6. Tell Me Who

It didn't take long for things to become normal again back at the office. Draco was ignoring him during the day and he would glare at Harry whenever Jack talked to him. 

Harry almost missed being on assignment--the loss of anonymity when he and Draco were David and Harper. Draco'd been completely different and Harry missed the attention from Draco. Now, they were back to being in the closet about their relationship. 

"You free for drinks on Friday, Harry?" Jack asked, unfortunately as soon as Draco entered the conference room, sitting across from them. 

Harry didn't move but he could feel Draco stiffen across from him. Jack was consulting with them on a case and Draco was there as the in-house potions expert. 

This was going to be a very long meeting. 

"Actually, I think I have plans with my friend David," Harry said, turning to the case materials in front of him. 

"Ah, that's too bad. My friend is visiting from Berlin; I thought maybe we could take him out. He's just getting over a bad break up. Maybe next time." 

Jack patted Harry's shoulder and an hour later, Draco had Harry pinned under him in the loo.


	7. Tell Me Where

On Friday night, Harry met Draco at the wizarding put they frequented. It wasn't a secret they were friends so they did often go out together. The only difference between them and other couples was the lack of PDA. Draco often kept his hands to himself, and Harry never tried to show any sort of affection, because he knew it made Draco uncomfortable. 

Harry didn't care. Not really. He liked knowing Draco was his no matter what and if he couldn't hold his hand in public: it was simply a small sacrifice. 

As they finished their second round of pints, Harry was about to ask Draco to go back to his place when he spotted Jack. 

"What's he doing here?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged. "Did you tell him?" 

"No, 'course not. Remember he said he was going out with friends...and this's a popular place." 

Draco's scowl deepened when Jack approached Harry and squeezed his shoulder. 

"Harry. Malfoy. Fancy seeing you two here; didn't think you two talked outside the Ministry." 

"We enjoy an occasional pint," replied Harry. 

"Really? That's interesting because Harry you never come out with me and you said yes to Malfoy?" 

"Actually, I asked him."


	8. Tell Me Soon

Jack's eyes widened at Harry's declaration; it looked as though he instinctively took a step back. Still, he didn't move his hand off Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the tension between the three of them. He didn't risk chancing a look at Draco for the moment. 

It wasn't until Jack had visibly relaxed--the tension at the table cancelled. 

"Oh, I'd no idea. If I did...God..." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't have made such a fool of myself in front of Malfoy. Shite. Everyone else..." 

Harry felt bad for the man, he really did, since he had used Jack slightly to make Draco jealous too. But, Jack wasn't all in the innocent either. 

"I should get back to my friends," Jack said, finally walking away from them, and didn't look back. 

"Why did you tell him?" Draco asked. Much to Harry's relief he didn't sound terribly upset. 

Harry shrugged. "I'd to put a stop to it someday. Besides, didn't wanna keep stringing the poor bloke along, especially when there's no future there." 

"He might announce his _discovery_ to the people at the Ministry," Draco said with a cautious tone. 

Harry shrugged. "Bit late now for damage control."


	9. Tell Me All

Draco's reaction was not what Harry had expected. As soon as Jack had walked away, Draco got up off his seat and walked out of the bar. It took Harry a few moments to realise what was going on. 

Why had Draco just left like that? 

He chased after his lover, finding him around the corner as he was making his way to an Apparition point. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" 

Draco looked frazzled and confused, and Harry wondered if he was going through his PTSD-moment-of-panic again. It'd been years after the war, but Draco had suffered in it; there were days he still suffered. 

"I don't...I don't want this, Potter." 

"Draco..." Harry tried to pull Draco close to him, to hold him, to comfort him, but Draco only pulled himself away. 

"Get off me." 

"Why do you act like this?" Harry snapped. "You hated he flirted with me but the moment I make any sort of claim..." Harry made himself relax because he didn't want to get all worked up. 

"I hate this," Draco said, finally giving in as he relaxed into Harry's hold. "I don't want a relationship. But I don't want you with anyone else, either."


	10. Tell Me Which

It was Déjà vu. Harry couldn't believe they were back at this. "Draco, you know I care for you," he said softly; he didn't want to scare Draco away again but he needed Draco to understand. For him to see. 

"Which option do you want, Draco?" When Draco didn't say anything, Harry pressed, "Do you want to be someone I fuck occasionally, or do you want to be my boyfriend? Because, frankly, what's going on right now is not working. I can't take this. I want to be with you. Stop acting like there isn't anything more there." 

"Fine," Draco said. It was all he said. 

"Fine?" Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna need more than that, love." 

"Very well. I would like to go home now. Preferably with you, and from tomorrow, I'll stop pretending..." Draco said and Harry waited. "Pretending this isn't more than it is. Because, it's more. There, are you happy now?" 

Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a kiss. 

"We're in public, Potter!" Draco tried pushing Harry away. 

"Yes, well, this is where boyfriends kiss then. In public." 

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned into Harry's embrace. "Let's go home."


End file.
